The Aftermath of Budapest
by NatashaBarton
Summary: What if Red Room had failed miserably at preventing Natasha from having something she secretly desired? The true details of what happened in Budapest, what happened there doesn't really stay there either. Natasha get to learn all that first hand.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review.

{{A/N: Chapter 1 might not be for those who don't care for mature sexual graphic content. I will however signal in advance that the events are coming with a quick A/N and conclude it the same way for those of you interested in nothing more than the story. }}

Chapter One: Budapest

The duo had managed to escape the local military in addition to the HYDRA operation that chose to make its home in the city of Budapest. Their bodies ached as they hobbled to the safe house arm in arm as Natasha constantly glanced over her shoulder to make sure they were not being followed. It was just the way they lived their lives constantly running and dodging bullets for the life of them.

"Clint.. You still with me?" She asked as they reached the door her palm pressed against the wall as the hidden reader identified her before granting access to the miniature safe haven.

Clint wasn't in the best shape of his life. It wasn't like he had expected the mission to go south that quickly. They had been posing as a couple on vacation to assess how large of a group had chosen to settle down in Budapest. His face hurt and that was all because he lost his focus when Natasha rushed out of the bathroom in nothing more than a skirt her blouse undone as she was preparing for bed. The HYDRA Agent had taken the opportunity to clock him one hard before he was brutally shot in the head by the crimson haired red head who had caught sight of the fist hitting her partner. "Never been better.." Clint grumbled sarcastically as he entered the safe house behind her closing the door before making his way to the bed collapsing onto it face down. His body hurt and there were bound to be many nicks and cuts that needed his attention.

"Liar.." Natasha growled out as she did her best not to actually smile at her partner's childish behavior. Whatever had remained of her clothing was soaked from the river they conveniently used to escape the mass barrage of gun fire. It caused her to shiver as she peeled the drenched fabric off of her as she made her way to the dresser removing just the basic standard issue government undergarments, who needed to look sexy after your midsection looked like it was tattooed black and blue?

She changed silently before padding softly to the bed sitting down on the edge as she arched a curious brow at Clint who hadn't moved a bloody inch since he collapsed, concern slowly spilling its way into her veins as she thought he may have suffocated himself to death leaving her all alone to fight HYDRA. "Barton.." She growled jabbing him in the shoulder with a pointed finger a scowl on her face.

"Tasha, that hurts!" He snapped rolling on to his back to glare at her. Steel grey eyes watching her before they softened for a moment at the expression on her face. "You were worried about me.. How sweet." He teased as he tried to sit himself up but failing miserably. "Was there anything for me to wear or are they just providing the lady with the latest in SHEILD fashion?" He teased showing that he was just perfectly fine even though he hurt like hell.

"They had something but your going to have to change yourself." Natasha quipped rising from the bed returning to the dresser grabbing the garments tossing them at her partner's head. "I'm going to look for food in this pit.." She added walking away leaving him with his thoughts and the view.

His Natasha had nearly been killed on his shift. His stomach twisted itself with guilt as he managed to sit up removing his soggy clothing adding them to Natasha's messy pile as he changed into the warmer dry clothing before laying back down this time correctly on the bed before his darling partner broke a scab open and reopened a wound.

"You would think that they would know we would be hungry once all this crap was said and done.." She hissed out angrily slamming a cupboard door as she stalked her way back to the bed doing a visual assessment of her partner's body. Even with the cuts, scratches, and bruises she couldn't help but feel her face flush at the thoughts that danced around her head. She was so close to losing him that it nearly drove her mad. Love was for children! She hadn't expected to fall for him...ever.

He could feel her crawl onto the bed beside him. Cracking an eye to glance at her he seemed slightly surprised by the look in her eyes. "They think we will work better hungry.." He offered with a cheeky smile.

{{A/N: And so the mature content begins}}

She was tried, her body exhausted and starving, yet the only thing fueling her actions was the possibility of losing him. Her body moved over him her eyes meeting his as she straddled his waist being ever so careful with his injuries in addition to her own. "I nearly lost you.." Her voice soft sincere as she leaned forward her lips hovering over his. "Who would I work with if I lost you?" She asked before closing the distance the kiss soft and uncertain as if waiting for him to reject her.

Clint had thought many things could have happened with him and Natasha most of them ended with him being found in a river dead. It surprised him to see her hovering over him with such care that he half expected this to be one of his many hallucinations. His eyes widened when her lips touched his a spark of electricity passing between them as he quickly closed his eyes his hands moving to press her against him as he deepened the kiss. Maybe they both felt this near death experience thing should give them permission to allow them to express things they both kept well guarded and hidden from the other. He would do everything in his power to protect her even if that meant taking the final bullet for her.

Her body adjusted pressing closer against him as she felt his lips war with her own for control of the situation. Her hands gliding over his skin as she dared not to break them from their moment as she lowed herself down fully straddling him as she gripped his shoulders. Not a fear in the world now as she lost herself to the baser instincts.

Clint was the one to break the heated kiss eyes meeting her's as he leaned up kissing her neck. "Never going to lose me.. No Barton without Romanoff, Tasha.." He offered pulling her roughly to him. His lips touching her bare skin as his hands roamed her body frantically. "Tasha.. My Tasha.." He growled out before flipping them on the bed pinning his partner below him. Hunger dancing in his eyes.

The crimson haired assassin formerly the pride and joy of Russia's red room program never thought that her emotions would catch up to her let alone suddenly hit her with such force that she was slowly looking more like an emotional wreck of a woman. She was made to seduce and lure prey to their end of life not fall head over heels over her partner and only friend. Staring up at the face of the onLy person she could trust the walls around her heart and feelings began to crumble. Her eyes began to water and with the back of her hand she rided herself of them as she calmed herself down her eyes meeting his in the silent exchange her expression speaking volumes. 'I'm sorry about all this emotional stuff..' Her eyes implied as she waited for a reaction from him only to think back on their first encounter. Who knew the man she was cursing at in Russian would be the one she wanted to so direly spend the rest of her days and nights with.

The other agents had thought they were becoming lodged in the friendship zone since they had the uncanny ability to complete the others sentences and have silent exchanges between each other. They moved like clockwork together bringing out nothing more than the best as she allowed herself to be held in his arms her tears stopping as she rested her head on his shoulder enjoying the moment. She felt safe protected as if nothing could ever hurt her as she took in breaths of his uniquely Clint smell. Her eyes shut as she moved to wrap her arms around him clinging to him as if her life would end without him.

Her face flushing at his words as she pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Only yours Barton.." She whispered before kissing his lips once more her heart skipping a beat.

Clint couldn't help but smile when she apologized for her show of emotions. Clint rubbed her shoulders gently and planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. His arms were strong and tough, keeping her safe from harm, Clint held her and he would continue to protect her and hold her until the world ended. Which if he was honest, could well have been any time now with the line of work they were in.

He could feel the Angel of Death come to take him right up until Natasha's lips pressed against his. Clint held her close to him and for the second time, their kiss deepened. He pulled her close to him and moved her so she was sitting on his lap and he linked his right arm around her waist.

His left arm moved up to her head and ran through her long, soft red hair. Collecting the strands before letting them fall loose, he combed his way through her locks before wrapping his hand under her chin and kept her close to him. His mouth opened slowly and he moaned into her mouth, his tongue slipping out to find her mouth. Eager to taste her tongue as well as her lips, his hand moved down from her waist down to her ass. He lightly squeezed her tight, toned rear end as he moaned into the kiss.

After everything she had been through her entire life it was just amazing that she was able to find the simple peace that she always longed for. She was nearly waiting for him to reject her never thinking she would be able to reach the happy ending she craved to earn for herself since all the red that stained her ledger haunted her sometimes when she laid awake at night waiting for the morning to rise. Her body tensed as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Her brain trying to figure out if it were something she were desperately imagining or it was reality. It was all real at least from what she could tell and she would have questioned herself further until he dragged her into his lap. Her heart racing loudly in her chest as she looked at him wide eyed for a moment before his lips claimed hers. Her eyes shutting quickly as she wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss.

The kiss grew deeper as she moved her hands into his hair being gentle as possible since he was still injured yet pouring herself into him as best she could. Her lips parting as his mouth opened mimicking his movements as she moaned softly as her tongue gently ran across his lip before slipping into his mouth darting against his as she pulled herself closer to him. Her hands slowly making their way down to his shoulders gripping them before running down his muscular arms. Her body shivering slightly under his touch as he gripped her ass as she broke the kiss gasping for air her forehead resting against his head as she panted. "Clint…" She murmured softly trying to think.

With Natasha against him, Clint could not have been happier. He had been chasing various floozies in New York on his time off trying to find something to plug the loneliness in his heart. However, as he deepened the kiss with the Russian operative Clint could find himself happy and even content. Natasha's lips fell from his and she tried to catch her breath as they both recovered from the hot kiss.

Didn't she like it? The one thing Clint wanted was for her to be happy, if she liked the kissing then he'd kiss her. If she wanted to snuggle or spoon, then snuggling or spooning they'd do. Hell, if they wanted to go and beat up thugs and gang members, they could do that too. However, Clint's mind was running a mile a minute as he looked at the beautiful red head next to him. He cocked his head to the left and then to the right before he found his voice and spoke softly.

"Natasha... You can let me in. I won't hurt you I promise."

His hands never stopped touching her, her thighs, her stomach, her arms and her back as he looked at her. As he looked at her, something on him dawned. Maybe she was having second thoughts? She had confessed to having a fear about losing him and as tempting as that sounded, he wondered if she didn't want to jeopardize their friendship.

"Don't you want to do this?" He asked, looking at her sheepishly.

It wasn't like her to jump into something without weighing all the pros and cons. She was a planner, a person who needed to know all the possible outcomes of her actions before doing it. The strong alcohol was already slightly altering her perception in addition to the rare flood of hormones that were now pumping through her blood stream as a result of just being suddenly intimate wih her best and only friend who just happened to be her partner. She wanted nothing more for this to work and make sense even if the back of her mind was shouting at her.

It took her a moment to realize that she had broken the kiss and was panting. In addition to realizing she had said something.

Her mind had went into flight mode out of instinct as she blinked several moments. Her hands still gripping his shoulders her body still tingling under his touch as she mimicked the movement of his head mirroring him. "I want you..."she managed not caring about the after facts. Leaning towards him once more her lips lightly brushing his as if fearful he'd suddenly change his mind her fingers gently caressing him.

"I trust you Clint.." Her voice suddenly small and soft against his lips.

That made Clint's heart melt inside of his chest. If it was possible for his heart to beat any faster he would probably go into cardiac arrest. If that happened, he would go a happy man. His hands stroked her face gently before he kissed her softly but briefly. Clint watched her think of the actions.

"Natasha... If you don't want to do this then we can stop. I won't pursue it any more and we can make a clean cut. Back to being buddies... But I want you too..." He admitted. His hands on her on her body as if it were something he never had the opportunity to touch so freely before. His hands ran up and down her thigh before he moved to her neck and kissed her there softly too. If he was honest, Clint was debating on whether this would work or not. He didn't want to ruin their friendship that was nearly six years in the making. He kissed her once more before recoiling and looking at the beautiful Russian operative on his lap, as if waiting for her response.

"I trust you with the one thing I never lost... My heart.." That made Clint's strong heart melt inside of his chest. If it was possible for his heart to beat any faster he would probably go into cardiac arrest. If that happened, he would go a happy man. His hands stroked her face gently before he kissed her softly but briefly. Clint watched her think of the actions.

"Natasha... If you don't want to do this then we can stop. I won't pursue it any more and we can make a clean cut. Back to being buddies... But I want you too..." He admitted. His hands on her body, Clint hoisted her through the air and planted her on his lap. His hands ran up and down her thigh before he moved to her neck and kissed her there softly too. If he was honest, Clint was debating on whether this would work or not. He didn't want to ruin their friendship that was nearly six years in the making. He kissed her once more before recoiling and looking at the beautiful Russian operative on his lap, as if waiting for her response.

"I trust you with the one thing I never lost... My heart.." That made Clint's strong heart melt inside of his chest. If it was possible for his heart to beat any faster he would probably go into cardiac arrest. If that happened, he would go a happy man. His hands stroked her face gently before he kissed her softly but briefly. Clint watched her think of the actions.

"Natasha... If you don't want to do this then we can stop. I won't pursue it any more and we can make a clean cut. Back to being buddies... But I want you too..." He admitted. His hands on her body, Clint hoisted her through the air and planted her on his lap. His hands ran up and down her thigh before he moved to her neck and kissed her there softly too. If he was honest, Clint was debating on whether this would work or not. He didn't want to ruin their friendship that was nearly six years in the making. He kissed her once more before recoiling and looking at the beautiful Russian operative on his lap, as if waiting for her response.

His words nearly caused her body to stiffen. Fear flooding her senses as she pulled back meeting his gaze as she gripped his shoulders with her hands as she moved them towards his face. The Russian found her voice this time eyes narrowed into his. "And what? Just act as if nothing ever transpired and still worry about you? I want this.. I want this only with you Clint. Doesn't this prove anything to you? I fear the day you won't be mine anymore.. I fear the day you find someone..Who isn't me to share your life with. Can I please have a try at least? Better make up your mind soon Barton or I will stab you.." She hissed out. Six years or not she was more than willing to put her heart out there on the line just for him no one else would be worthy in her eyes. Her lips crashed against his hungrily with want her love pouring out as she moved her hands to his hair hoping he'd understand.

Her hands were exploring his in equal measure as they kissed each other. His erection started to form in his sweats, a tent forming as he kissed her. His hands touched and felt her soft skin as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Using the tip to track down hers, he flicked it against her tongue before wrapping it around hers and squeezing her tongue. His hand moved around to the front and then slipped up to her front, laying his hand on her breast he lightly squeezed one of her feminine mountains as he made out with her. His lips slowly fell from hers and he caught his breath as he stared at her, his hand still on her breast as he spoke.

"I want you Natasha..." He finally pulled the trigger and looked at the operative on his lap.

Her mind managed to go completely blank as his hands began to explore her eagerly her body pressing itself closes to him wanting to maintain as much contact with him as possible especially since it felt as if he wanted the same things in life as she did. Her heart raced frantiy through her chest as she herself began exploring him being extremely gentle with him especially since he was in fact injuried and she was technically supposed to be watching over him while he recovered.

Her lips were still against his as her lips parted and playfully moved back against his invading tongue. Her hands moved in a pattern of gripping, gliding, or squeezing through his hair, over neck, on shoulders, and on his arms. Natasha didn't have a type of man she would claim to enjoy never having put any thought into it since their was only one man that caught her attention and from what she could feel underneath her as she sat on his lap was he possibly had a type and the Russian woman in his lap was it. The soft sounds that slipped from her as she moved against him her eyes closed as she commited sensations to memory seemed to grow louder. She wanted nothing more than to share herself with him. Have everything she ever dreamed of with him but for now she just wanted to let herself be in the moment.

Panting for breath as he parted from her lips. Eyes meeting his as he squeezed her breasts eliciting a loud moan that sounded like his name. Her face tingeing color at his words before she nodded her head in a yes not trusting herself to say much since it might sound more like a babbling mess.

"I'm going to make love to you now Natasha..." Clint said. Slowly climbing up to the bed and moving between her legs, Clint stroked at his member before pressing his erection to her wet lips.

Clint took a breath and counted to ten inside his head as he prepared himself to slowly enter the one true love of his life. His fingers found hers on the bed and slowly linked his digits with hers, his eyes opened and he stared deep into her eyes as he pushed his hips forward and her wet folds were split apart by his large dick and with that. He was inside her, feeling her insides with his length.

"Oh... Natasha..." Clint sighed, his head bowing as he slid inside her.

She never really expected him to be harboring the same feelings as she had but was more than willing to test the waters of this new found and dangerous territory. His fingers and tongue were doing more than a number on her and the feelings of him tending to her felt far much better than her own fingers.

Her brain felt fuzzy but it was at least able to process his words and that seemed to rile her up once again as if she hadn't been fully satisfied. The thought of him making love to her made her heart beat fast as she moaned as he moved against her. "Please..." Her soft voice pleaded as she looked up at him her legs parting further for him.

The silent oh forming on her lips as he entered her spoke volumes as the soft mew of pleasure ripped its way from her throat. Inch my delicious inch invading her body causing her to stretch and fit around him perfectly as if she were made solely for him and his pleasure. Her fingers laced with his even though she wanted to claw at his back it was a sweet gesture her hips slowly rising to meet him half ways to seal their union.

"Clint..." Natasha murmured softly as she opened her eyes in hopes to meet his gaze. "I love you.."

Clint's eyes were shut tight as he entered her. His inches slowly moved inside her as he maintained the slow, steady drive inside her. With years of discipline, he had learned to hone and use his body like a weapon, but as Clint started to drive inside her his hard body became a slow, steady love making machine. Hearing her declare her love for him, Clint's eyes opened slowly and he peered deep into her green pools. Unhooking his fingers from her right hand for a brief moment, he stroked the side of her face and planted a soft kiss on her lips. His passion poured out into her mouth as he pressed his lips against hers. His hand came off of her face and he gripped at the sheets next to her head.

"I love you too Natasha... I never going to make you worry again."

His heart was beating and it was like his brain was switched from the finely tuned instrument it normally was to him being a giggly child as he drove inside her. His length was being milked by her walls in a loving fashion as he slid his length in and out of her. Sweat had started to form on his brow as he moved in and out, in and out, in and out. His thrusting was slow and steady but it made him feel oh so good and he hoped it made the beautiful woman underneath him feel good too.

Natasha had froze her body still as she felt him slip into her body his slow movements where causing her body to shiver with anticipation. She had been used to watching her prey and lying in wait but with him it felt as if all of her training could be erased from her mind leaving her with the small feelings of normalcy. She used her body as a weapon but it felt so natural to lie beneath him listening to their mixed breathing. The slow steady pace of him moving within her was overwhelming fogging her senses but the sheer desire of keeping him within her was far more powerful. Her eyes met his slowly coming into focus she had loved him since they first met, her heart racing as his hand touched her face causing her to lean into his touch. His lips against hers as she felt what he had to offer returning the passion with her own lips as her hands moved to his hair. She was still being careful with him he had been in bad shape earlier and didnt want to harm him.

Her defenses were down she wanted to stay like this forever if the fates would allow it. Natasha clung to him as he pounded into her body as if he were all that she needed to survive. Her body gripped around him as she moaned his name softly into his ear as she felt herself hit with more pleasure than she ever thought possible.

Clint clawed carefully at the sheet, keeping him steady as he worked in and out of her. His well trained eyes locked on hers and he saw a softness that he had never seen in her before. He smiled sweetly and decided he'd do everything in his power to ensure that he'd keep that look in her eyes. His breath was slow and steady, it wouldn't strike him until he was in the midst of a dream but his breathing pattern was exactly the same as when he had a target in his sights. It shouldn't be that strange to him though, in a sense there was a target in the room.

Natasha's pleasure.

Clint made use of every part of his body to ensure he would hit the target and make Natasha feel better than she ever had done in her life. Clint didn't want to think on just what happened to Natasha in her past life but he was determined to make sure she would never go back to those memories. He knew of her ledger and how the blood practically ran off of it, Natasha had confided in him with the knowledge the night he captured her instead of killing her. At the time, he didn't really know why but now he wondered if the love connection had been struck up there and then.

He gasped, he could feel her legs scissored around him and wanted nothing else but that sensation. He dropped his head down and let it rest against her bed as she moaned his name into his ear, he moaned her own name too as he made love to her. The laboured sounds of their breathing mixed erotically with their cries of each others names only adding to the tender scene unfolding in the small shack of a safe house in Budapest.

It was times like this when he looked at her she felt that he had the ability to look straight into her soul. It caused her to shiver as she met his gaze a small smile creeping up on her lips in return. She was in love. In love with the only person she had the ability to fully trust. The red head had offered him her heart and body and could care less about the repercussions. The hairs on her neck slowly stood at attention as she shivered again realization flickering in her eyes at the look in his eyes and the sound of his breathing. She was his prey. It aroused her to think that he was hunting some part of her, her hips slowly rolling to meet him as her fingernails were dragged lightly down his arm.

Clint Barton was pleasing her; it was almost like out of a scene of her fantasies.

Her normally sharp quick witted mind felt like it was slowly converting to mush as she closed her eyes her soft moans of pleasure only growing louder and louder in volume as she panted to keep up with him. He was easily erasing all the years of harsh realities and negative memories as she grasped wildly at his arms. The red didn't feel as if it consumed her as it had earlier that day as he made her feel so much more normal. It was a wonderful sensation that she wanted to presurve with all of her being wanting to be like this often without a care in the world besides having him feel mutual satisfaction. She had wanted to please him.

"Good.. I just want you.." She whispered into his ear not giving him too much time to process what she had said as she nipped at his neck.

He must have been consternating on her body the slight tensing of her body the way it gripped around him tightly as she whispered out his name. "Clint.. Please.. " She sounded pitiful at least in her own mind as she begged him.

The black widow was incapable of begging that was what she originally thought but then again stranger things had happened over the past few years that now that you thought about it, it was suddenly bound to happen. She wanted him to let go. She wanted him to not hold anything back as she closed her eyes a smile gracing her lips as she felt him lean into her to rest against the bed. "Please Clint.. Just make me yours.." She whispered softly turning her head towards his ear as she listened to the mixed frantic breathing that nearly fell in sync.

His Natasha was in his arms and moaning with each drive inside her. He moved down and kissed her. There was something special in the way he kissed her. He had kissed plenty of women before but when he kissed Natasha it was like a shot of electricity ripping through his veins. It was similar to the first time he kissed a girl and he wondered briefly if that was due to him kissing his true love. He mulled over those words as he drove into her.

Love... True love. Had he found his true love in Natasha Romanoff? He wanted nothing more than to see her smile at him with every waking moment. She said that she only wanted him, just like he wanted her and he nodded his head as he sucked in much needed oxygen.

Feeling her clench and grab at his length, Clint couldn't keep much more inside of him and he was so close to blowing. His eyes briefly drifted up off of Natasha's face and saw her sheets getting bunched up in his grasp. If she wasn't on top of them, he probably would have torn the sheets clean in two. Hearing her ask him to let go, he gasped and nodded his head.

"I'm not wearing protection..."

He groaned and pressed his lips against hers before shooting his load deep inside of her. His thrusts soon slowed to a standstill as he recovered from cumming and he slowly pulled out of her. Wrapping his arms around her, he collected her and rolled them around almost like a crocodile catching its prey. Her laying against his chest, they were silent as he came down from his arousal.

"Bozhe moy..." Clint said with a smile peering down at his Tasha.

Missions were always stressful and it had been something that was waiting to happen since she accepted becoming Clint Barton's partner all those years ago. Sure they were occasionally separated but she had sworn she felt a strange sensation pass between them after their first initial encounter that she wasn't in a kill kill mood. His lips touched her's and all she could feel were her senses go in overload. Her heart fluttering in her chest as if she had been hit with a cupid's arrow. That would be a hard thing to do since she seriously doubted Cupid could hit her and the only archer capable of that was pounding in to her needy body.

Love was for children.. That was what she was taught in Red Room and yet here lying in the bed with a very sexy and caring partner sending her mind and body to a very pleasant place she might possibly call heaven was something she wanted to remember for as long as she lived. She wanted a family. She wanted to give him the normal life he deserved even if it meant relearning things all over again. Her hands moved from his muscled shoulders into his blonde hair pressing him closer to her as she poured all she had to offer him into the kiss. Screw the need to breathe!

Natasha might have been compromised but dammit she wasn't going to be completely stupid and kill herself without reaching the point of no return. She inhaled a deep breath as she moved against him. Her body spasming around him like a hair trigger ready to go off. Her eyes looking up at him as she smiled her hair a tousled mess contrasting against the white sheets.

'I'm not wearing protection...' Clint groaned out as she looked at him not giving a damn. From what she was told she was sterile so it shouldn't be a problem. That was what Red Room told her. She was still wary on finding out what SHIELD would tell her. Something to think about later. "Dammit Barton don't make me want to kill you…" She whispered franticly.

She wanted him to join her into the abyss. Dammit to hell if she was going alone. Her eyes closed as his lips touched her again her body tensing instantly as the wave of shock went through her as she felt him release within her. Her body falling apart all around him as she shuddered violently against him milking him dry as she felt her nails dig into his shoulders. It was a beautiful disaster and she was far more relaxed than she had ever been in her life as she curled her body up against him. A smile gracing her lips as she listened to his heartbeat.

"That's my line.. Hawk." Natasha countered lazily as she titled her head up kissing his chin. "No partner of mine is going to ever be left behind.." She whispered her eyes feeling heavy.

{{A/N: End of explicitness}}

The hours had passed as they managed to drift off to sleep. Natasha being the first to wake as she observed her sleeping partner a ghost of the smile on her lips as she watched him, the worry lines long erased from his face as sleep claimed her snoring partner.

Things would most likely return to normal once they summoned the helicarrier for pick up in a few hours. They would be treated for their injuries and what ever had transpired between them would be conveniently forgotten. That was what was supposed to happen, especially since Natasha was under the impression she was incapable of having children due to her modifications. She still was yet to be informed that Red Room had actually failed in sterilizing her... The frantic union with Barton would have repercussions...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review.

{{A/N: OMG! Thanks so much for all the favs and subscriptions. Let me know what you guys think with a review or just a random comment.}}

Chapter Two: Special Assignments

Three weeks had passed since the Budapest incident and both Barton and Romanoff had acted as though nothing ever transpired. They blamed it on exhaustion, the adrenaline pumping through their veins, and the delirium one feels when they were starving.

They didn't part ways because they wanted too, on he contrary both of them worked at their peak efficiency when they were side by side pestering the hell out of each other. SHIELD had plans.. Plans that required both agents to part because their skill sets were just right for the job.

Natalie Rush had taken on the task of being the personal assistant for Ms. Virginia "Pepper" Potts at Stark Industries. She was perfectly dressed in the office attire looking as if she were at home as she tended to the tasks required of her to maintain her cover that was until her stomach started to twist at the smell of coffee. She scowled at her cup as she covered her mouth as her body prepared to toss up the oatmeal she consumed for breakfast that was until someone pounded loudly, from the sound of it drunkenly on the door causing her fight it. "Come in.." Natalie chimed as she tossed the coffee into the trash and sat a package of crackers on her desk.

Stark in all his drunken glory walked in slouched in the chair across from her and began to babble about something he must have done wrong to her employer. Silently chewing on crackers as he did so she made mental notes to add some of his ego into her report to Fury.

-/-

Meanwhile in New Mexico, in a horribly built security building that lacked air conditioning sat Clint Barton with his feet propped up on the console as he hummed several songs to pass the time. At least he had managed to convince Phil that a radio would help pass the time while monitoring a thing that no man could lift even though it looked like nothing more than a stupid hammer.

At least when all this mess was said and done he would get to visit his Tasha. He couldn't help but call her that things had changed between them since Budapest but she seemed to not be ready to acknowledge that. He would give her all the space she needed of that ensured she wouldn't run away. The sirens had gone off and finally the action was about to begin as he jumped from his chair in one fluid motion towards the wall grabbing his bow running towards the lift to sight his prey.

-/-

She was supposed to hate Stark as she sat beside Nick Fury in the donut shop it smelled far too sickly sweet for her tastes as her stomach flip flopped even though on the outside it appeared as if she were unfazed. At least she had gotten to spend a majority part of her morning spewing what little contents she had from the previous day. Thank god she skipped the drinks at Stark's wild party especially since he looked worse off than normal even if he was sick.

Natasha counted down the minutes before the egotistical billionaire walked off carrying the tin case they provided him. Natasha releasing a sigh of relief only to feel her hair stand on end as Fury looked at her with his only good eye.

"You don't appear to be well Agent Romanoff.. Is there something that I should be aware of?" Fury asked calmly as the Iron wearing hero had exited leaving them both alone.

"I think I have a flu, sir. Nothing I can't handle."

"Better be damn right about that.. You still have an assignment to complete."

"Yes, sir."

-/-

"Come on Coulson your making me want to root for this guy." Clint commented over the communicator.

"Wait..."

Clint blew out a breath of frustration as he waited for the man to lift the hammer. It was a depressing sight to behold as the man screamed into the unknown distraught that he was unworthy to lift the hammer.

-/-

Natasha kicked open the doors weapons drawn and firing at anyone she deemed as a threat. They were in her way and she wasn't in the mood to mess around especially while sick as she rushed past them several acrobatic moves later before the wrapped her thighs around someone's head snapping their neck as they fell unconsciously to the ground with a heavy thud. The Black Widow was a very dangerous thing much more so as she reached her destination and switched the main controls over to Pepper.

The breathing room she had earned herself was well earned as she dropped to the ground her body heaving as she fired another blast over her shoulder as she heard the scream of the man who was hit in the shoulder. "Leave me alone Happy or next time i'll be sure to fire an actual round.." She hissed out. She was miserable and the entire month she worked for Stark was going to be one she marked as hell on earth at least she had a physical to look forward to when she got back. Clint would be returning soon as well the thought of him making her smile before her stomach protested once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review.

{{A/N: Hello everyone thanks for the favorites and subscriptions! I am glad you are all enjoying the story as I am :3 }}

Chapter Three: Physicals and Facing Harsh Reality

Natasha sat on the exam table her head in her hands as she did everything in her power to not let whatever this flu was to get the better of her. She had been shot at, burned, kicked, stabbed and beaten beyond recognition on more than one occasion but this little bitty flu was kicking her ass as she did her best to not puke all over the floor.

"Miss Romanoff.. I'm glad to inform you that the both of you are in perfect condition." The female doctor said with a smile.

Natasha sat up faster than she had wanted too and she arched a brow at the doctor. "What do you mean two of us? You are not required to inform me about Agent Barton's condition."

The doctor arched a brow at her before running here hand through her hair. "I wouldn't be sharing that information about your partner Ms Romanoff.." She began her head tilting to the side as she glanced over her clipboard. "You've been feeling nauseated, lightheaded, fatigue, and you cannot recall the first day of your last period."

"I've been so busy I forgot to jot that down.." Natasha mumbled softly.

"Ms. Romanoff you are pregnant." The doctor offered simply only to notice that the red head was staring at her like she was insane. "Yes, Ms Romanoff?"

"I'm sterile." Natasha said calmly not letting whatever the doctor said to sink in. "Red Room took away my ability to have children.."

The doctor sighed as she walked over towards Natasha resting her hand on her shoulder. "Well... I'm glad to inform you that Red Room has failed. I already submitted your medical report to Commander Fury. You are on leave Ms Romanoff.." She added.

Natasha sat silent glancing down at her flat stomach, the color slowly draining from her face as she tried lifting herself from the exam table. "I'm pregnant..." Her voice still shocked as she made her way out of the room stumbling.

"Hiya Partner.." Clint said as he caught his partner arms securing around her as he beamed. "You don't look to great.." He said concern etched on his face.

Natasha looked up at him before the color draining from her face before she hurled all over the object of her hidden affection.

"Oh god Tasha! I should take you back in.." Clint exclaimed not really caring about the mess on his shirt as he pulled his partner along with him now more concerned than before.

"I'm... Pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review.

{{A/N: Woohoo for favs!}}

Chapter Four: Explanations

As if a partner would quickly abandon another upon the reveal of a very private and important matter. Clint sat silently across from Natasha in the safety and security of her SHIELD issued quarters. His expression unreadable as he watched his female counterpart for any sign that she would be sharing any additional information with him. From his knowledge, which was extensive Natasha was single, not dating any of the other agents. Hell he would have hunted the bastard down and have a word with him about leaving Natasha alone to cope with the fact that she was with child but he was drawing a blank. The red head had always said that she was infertile. Red Room going out of their way to take away that ability to punish her for not executing the children at the orphanage. At least that was what he told her and he sat their racking his brain for the identity of the man who could possibly have stolen his Natasha from him.

"Barton.." Natasha finally cracked after staring at the hardened expression of her partner before she scowled at she ground because he hadn't been excited about her reveal. Did he honestly think she didn't mean a damn word she said when she mentioned he was the only one for her?! It was beginning to anger her as she clenched and unclenched her fists at her sides.

Clint glanced up from his list of people now possibly on his shit list for violating his Natasha. The memory of Budapest long out of his mind as he considered it more of a pleasant dream than reality. Arching a brow at his partner who now was glaring daggers at him he cleared his throat. "Yes, Tasha?"

"Your the father.." She hissed out her expression void of emotion waiting for his reaction to her words.

The shock on Clint's face slowly broke away to a bright smile. "I'm the father.." He whispered the words sounding foreign on his tongue before he rose from the seat. "I'm the father of your child..." He said quickly moving to her side dropping to the ground in front of her his hands quickly reaching out to gently caress her still currently flat belly.

Natasha inhaled a calming breath as he realized that he was important to her. Her face flushing instantly at the contact of his hands on her abdomen. She couldn't fight to maintain the lack of expression on her face as she broke out in a smile of her own. The joy he had was contagious as she nodded. "Your child.." She offered her eyes meeting his.

Clint unable to restrain himself moved forward capturing her lips his hands abandoning her stomach in favor of cupping her face in his hands. His gentle kiss a sign that he was more than enthusiastic about joining her on the journey to parenthood. Parting his lips from her's he smiled brightly at her again. "I should make a decent woman out of you Ms Romanoff.." He teased his hands still lingering on her face.

"You don't have too Barton.." Natasha whispered not wanting to force him into anything he would regret. "I just don't mind the fact that... That I'm getting to have something I wasn't supposed to have.."

"But I want to. Natasha, your my other half. Why in hell would I not want to keep you at my side? If I don't catch you now.. Who's to say I'll get my chance again?" He whispered as he leaned towards her again. "Plus, Coulson's gonna have a shit fit whether or not we are together." He added lightly pecking her lips. "Let's really give them something to talk about Tash.. Marry me.. Marry me tonight!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review.

{{A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for the three reviews, the thirteen followers, and the nine lovely favorites.. And of course the 1,086 views! I didn't think my brain rambles would garner this much attention. :3 drop me more reviews or say hi. I promise I do not bite on the contrary the more of everything I can get the more my mind jump starts and well more chaos ensues for our favorite pair of spies. Thank you all again for your support. 3 sorry in advance but I wanted to give you all something to kinda read tonight.}}

Chapter Five: Say Coulson...

Of course they both knew thy couldn't hide something this gigantic from their handler. How the hell could you hide the fact that SHIELD medical had put The Ms Natasha Romanoff out on maternity leave without connecting the dots. The crimson haired assassin had remained locked away in her quarters probably praying for the world to stop spinning, even if she was craving a cheeseburger and fries from a very specific California food chain.

Clint was on a mission not only to request no... Request wasn't the right word mandate.. Yeah mandate sounded about right, he was going to mandate Coulson to not only grant him full access to fly a jet to where ever the hell Natasha wanted when she wanted some bizarre food combo or specific food dish but also request some paternity leave. He seemed ready for the task as he knocked on the door lightly turning around as if he realized he left the stove on only to have the door fling wide open revealing Coulson in much more casual clothing.

"Agent Barton.." Coulson said curtly brow raised as the agent with about as charisma as a fish out of water stood before him in shorts and a polo shirt and not some stuffy ass suit.

"Agent Coulson." Clint managed still trying to regain his focus as he cleared his throat to announce the reason for his arrival.

"I was only able to authorize emergency access to the jets for a level four craving. Congratulations, Barton." Phil said a small smile forming on his face as he watched the stunned operative open and close his mouth like a fish. "It was only obvious who the paternal parent was.." He added with a sigh. He had things to do an Agent Hill to go see he had no time for this all. "You and Agent Romanoff are perfect for each other. Please.. Enjoy as much time for the birth of your first set of children."

"Wha?" Clint said now dumbfounded as if Phil were suddenly speaking some foreign language he hadn't learned.

"Oh.. Oops." Phil said rubbing the back of his head before whistling a few notes. "Romanoff is expecting twins.."

A wide eyed stunned Clint stood with his mouth hung open as if he had been punched in the gut. He wasn't expecting Coulson to know a damn thing.

"Level one clearance Barton.. Enjoy the rest of your day."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review.

{{A/N: Thank you all again for your support. And here you all go a new chapter 3}}

Chapter Six: Clint...

The crimson haired assassin seemed to be growing stir crazy, she hadn't had this much leave time in her life it was hard not to want to do her regular routine. She tried to spar, but Clint rushed in dragging her away from a rookie agent who had no clue as to her condition. Natasha wanted to bite Barton's arm, she was more than capable of protecting her young at least that part of her body would have been the part she covered and blocked the most, wanting to conserve the life that technically should not be forming. That had been how they handled the week after hearing the news. After she had completely made a fool of herself in the hospital by ruining her partner' clothes.

The weeks that followed after were slowly but surely getting on her nerves. She tried to go for a morning jog alone, he tagged along making her slow down in fear that all her movement would shake up the babies. Babies!? She hadn't even thought of one life growing in her body let alone two?! That ended up being a nightmare all on its own as she took off as fast as her legs could carry her up to the lake where she sat down and stared off into the dark pool of water.

"Natasha, you need to be careful! What if you fell? The babies could get hurt." Clint warned as he sat beside her.

She was irritable, her body already showing signs that her figure would be robbed from her for the remainder of the term. Her normally flat tone stomach already showing a small sign that the lethal figure she had would be gone in just a matter of weeks since Barton wouldn't let her exercise, and to top it off he hid all her guns. The Bastard!

"Natasha.. Are you planning my death again?" He asked with a sigh as he leaned against her his arm wrapping around her pulling her close to him as he placed a kiss to her temple.

"Since when can you read minds?" She asked arching a brow her anger deflating at the affection he offered as she seemed to respond to him. Her body leaning against him as she pressed herself closer to him.

"You are my partner.." He offered a smirk gracing his lips as he kissed her again falling back into grass with her beside him as he stared up at the sky. "Your the only woman i'd want this close to me.. The only one I want to share this with.." He offered his hand trailing to cover her semi-flat belly.

"I'm still blaming you.." She offered half heartedly. "Clint... Carry me home.." She managed her tone slightly pouty as she rolled over holding herself up on her hands to get back up into a standing position.

"Of course.. Blame me for all the good things in life." He teased scooping her up into his arms. "See this is why I said we walk and not run.."

"Shut up Clint, or I will make you stop by that Shwarma place on the way back.." She whispered trying to sound threatening but failing. "And that self serve yogurt place sounded good too.."

"Anything you want Tasha, anything you want.."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review.

{{A/N: Thank you all again for your support. New Chapter for you guys.. Next chapter may have naughty bits so depending on comments it may or may not happen}}

Chapter Seven: Na Na Na Na

Natasha had finally gotten Clint to calm down enough and allow her to find a way to exercise that wouldn't result in a rookie agent's accidental death or maiming. The punching bags were a perfect place for the pregnant red head to beat the shit of things without getting hit back. Even though it might dull her senses it was better she remain active rather then seated in front of a television watching soap operas the only ones that managed to garner her interest in the slightest were the Spanish ones where the women were always fighting by pulling hair, that was what she called genuine entertainment.

The repetitious punches began to have a rhythm. Pow..pow..pow..whack! Pow..pow..pow..Whack, whack! The beat making her hum along. It had to be the fault of Barton's children growing within her. He had a nasty habit of humming or singing a tune while on the radio. The bizarre song that he managed to land into her head this time was that damn song. "Watching you watch him..." She whispered singing it softly since no one was there in the training room as she hit the bag to the beat of the song in her head.

The hum filled the air as she swung a kick. "Where do I fit in?" She murmured the words of the song. "I love you.. Like a broken window plays.." She continued silently dreading that he was patiently watching her from the rafters a smug smile on his lips before she changed her song. "Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na... I wanna start a fight.." She shouted getting silly.

This had baby hormones written all over it as she gave us and sat down. At least her figure hadn't suffered as much as she thought it would have. If it wasn't Barton inspecting or asking about what she ate, how much she ate, or if she felt okay it was Maria, Phil or Commander Fury who she didn't even think gave a damn about them. Drawing her legs up to her chest before lying down to begin her regime of sit ups she wondered how things managed to change so fast.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review.

{{A/N: Buwahaha! I'm going to be a brat and hold a naughty chapter hostage until I get at least ten reviews or comments :3 I like incentive cookies comments! Incentive comments make my brain work harder to keep all my readers happy. I know crazy lazy here channeling her inner Natasha.. My methods of persuasion will work I just have a feeling :D}}

Chapter Eight: Avengers Initiative?

"Commander Fury, Agent Romanoff gave you enough documentation as to why Anthony Stark should not be offered the opportunity to be apart of the Avenger's Initiative." Phil Coulson said with a sigh as he sat at the conference table Maria Hill sitting beside him nodding in agreement.

"She mentioned that he was a narcissistic bastard several times." Maria added as she reviewed the report Fury's back to the both of them as his hands were clasped behind him in deep thought.

"Agent Romanoff mentioned that several times after he departed the donut shop as well." Fury said calmly before slowly turning around. "Has she checked in recently?" He asked slightly concerned about one of his operatives.

Maria rubbed her temples as she nodded. "She's been calling in daily hoping that we would send her out on some type of assignment. If she's not calling me she's called Coulson and from the sounds of it all Barton attempts to commandeer her cellular phone. It's actually been quite entertaining for me... At least when she calls during standard daytime hours.."

Phil sighed as he shook his head. "Try getting calls off hours.. I think the last call I received Agent Barton sounded like he would have suffered from cardiac arrest. Resources have stated that she has been endangering herself due to sheer boredom. Who would have thought that she had a D.I.D. Complex."

Fury raised a brow at Coulson wondering what the hell he was talking about. "What the fuck is a DID?!"

Maria rolled her eyes as she did her best not to laugh. "Damsel in Distress, normally Natasha's busy saving people's asses rather than endangering her own. Medical says the hormones are causing her to be a tad bit erratic."

"You think so?" Phil asked with a sigh shaking his head.

"Anyways.. Back to Avenger recruitment, what would you two think if I placed our bizarre pair of romantic assassins on it?"

"I don't see a problem with it. They are the best.. At least when they have decent sleep and aren't with child." Maria said calmly.

"Well once the hatchlings are born I believe Agent Barton and Romanoff may actually consider it." Phil offered with a shrug.

"Hatchling.. Really Coulson.. Baby hawks are called eyas." Fury said enlightening them.

"Sir, hatchlings sound better." Hill said with a sigh. "Besides SHIELD is working one prepping a child care facility for other agents with children. We need to make sure it's ready to handle a miniature version of the twin assassins.."

"Last thing we need is some little toddler disarming a highly trained agent."

"Heh.. I was thinking that they'd be throwing knives first.."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review.

{{A/N: Sorry I fell off the face of the earth. Hope you all enjoy.}}

Chapter Nine: BARTON!

The crimson haired assassin laid on the bed the world spinning around her as she heaved into the trashcan. Each passing day seemed to be growing worse and worse as she felt sick to where she wanted to just sleep out the remainder of her pregnancy. She was normally the strong one able to take on any challenge and was a survior of torture this should have been child's play.

Once the world settled down she rolled onto her back and glared at a random spot on the ceiling her anger bubbling because her partner had gotten sent out on an assignment to watch something in New Mexico while she was stuck in the Hellicarrier. She was rounder than she had ever been in her life and the two little monsters growing inside of her were making it known that she was carrying the children of a pair of master assassins. She scowled as she felt one of them kick at her kidney making her sit up and cover her mouth. She needed to stop throwing up or else Agent Hill would visit with that insanely healthy smoothie even a Russian captive would never drink of their own volition.

She got to her feet wobbling a bit as she moved quickly to the bathroom to splash her face with water. It helped the nausea pass as she brushed her teeth before she escaped the confines of her room for air. Coulson had been raving about a discovery over breakfast, the man knew how to make a damn good waffle, since she needed at least some type of social interaction while her partner was away.

The rumors floated about the ship that Bobbi Morse had managed to get assigned to the same assignment he was. Her temper bubbled up again as she fixed her hair and despite it all she looked sexy. She was going to go enjoy a day in New York, New York with or with out Clint. She conned one of the rookie agents to dropping her off as she walked about Central Park after hitching a cab. After a purchase of a hotdog she went to go sit down on a bench her hat shielding her from the sun. She ate silently only to be disrupted by a blonde man who sat beside her he looked confused and slightly out of place and despite her state she could easily knock the guy on his ass if he tried anything funny.

"I'm sorry ma'am.. Am I occupying someone's seat?" Asked the man who turned to look at her with deep blue eyes.

"Nope.. Just me and them.." She said referring to her belly as she continued to eat. Something about his mannerisms and behavior was getting cataloged in her mind.

"Oh.. Would it be rude to ask? To ask you when you are due?" The blonde seemed quite interested in the red head and he didn't mind having a quiet conversation.

"Another Three.." Natasha had begun only to feel something pop inside of her before the heat flooded her face from embarrassment. "Right now.."

The blonde jumped to his feet offering Natasha a hand. "Uhh.. Ma'am I'm going to get you to a hospital." He stammered at first before he looked around panicked. "I'm Steve.. Steve Rogers by the way." He added as he lead her out of the park.

"Natalie Rush.." She blurted out it was the last alias she used when in New York. "Oh god.. Oh GOD!" She couldn't stop the volume of her voice from elevating in pitch. It hurt and her body was kicking her ass big time as the twins were more than ready to get the hell out. "I thought they would have stayed until the end of the term.." She hissed as Steve hailed a cab.

"She's going into labor! Hospital now!" He nearly snapped as he helped Natasha inside. "Come on Ms. Rush breath.. Nice even breaths ma'am."

"Call me ma'am one more time and I will stab you!" She snapped as she took his hand in her own and squeezed.

If Steve had been the average man it may have hurt but he wasn't average. He was a super solider America's first super hero. The grip on his hand didn't hurt too much although he was going to be the first to admit that it did hurt just a little bit. "Natalie, did you want me to call someone?" He asked his voice soft as he worked on soothing her.

"I need Barton! Of all the fucking times to take off! HE CHOOSES THIS ONE!" She screamed as a contraction hit.

((And cliff hanger for you all read and review :3 ))


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review.

{{A/N: Let me know what you think.. I kind of feel horrible for Steve}}

Chapter Ten: The Arrival of the Twins Part 1

She was supposed to be composed, a rock, a pillar of calm tranquility at least that was how she normally was when she worked and right now she wasn't technically on the clock. Thank god she was not on the clock especially now that every skill she had was lethal and her in labor was causing her to get very violent. She felt horrible because the poor stranger stayed and decided to help. The poor bastard.

"I WANT CLINT!" She screeched off the top of her lungs as she was being transported on the gurney to the delivery room. She was trying to breathe like they had taught her in the birthing classes but it was hard especially now that it wasn't Clint who was at her side.

"You're going to be okay Natalie.." Steve said softly as he cringed as her grip on his hand tightened. "Do you have a number for Mr. Rush?" He asked only to get a glare from her that may have melted off his skin if she was super powered.

"BARTON IS GOING TO DIE!" She growled out as she gripped Steve's hand tighter. "Call.. Call Ms. Potts at Stark Tower.." She managed to breathe out as another contraction hit her as she screamed at the top of her lungs. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt her nails dig into his his skin.

"Nurse please.. Please call Ms. Potts for me." Steve managed as his eyes watered up with tears from the unimaginable pain. It had to be the influx of hormones that were making her strong at least that's what he thought.

One of the nurses fled from the group to make the call before all hell broke loose. Natasha took breaths the best she could as she swore in every language listed in her file. She was calling Barton every word under the sun as she screamed and shifted her anger towards the sweet blonde man beside her.

Pepper had been sitting at the desk when the phone on her desk rang reflexively she reached for it as she went to answered it. "Hello?" The strawberry blonde tilted her head to the side as the person on the line explained the situation as she jumped to her feet and grabbed the cell phone texting Tony to contact SHIELD and have them meet her at the hospital.

The great inventor nearly lit up like the forth of July at the prospect of hacking into the SHIELD systems. After a few minutes on perfecting his code he sent it off only to hit the Hellicarrier with an annoying song.

Fury had his back to the screens only for a moment before Agent Maria Hill made a face. He turned in time to hear the repeated chorus to play with Pepper's number flashing on the screen. "This is crazy here's my number call me maybe...Here's my number call me maybe...Here's my number call me maybe..."

"Sir..." Maria said as she got the number and looked at Coulson. "I think we need to call in Barton.." She said glancing at the tracking device she had planted on Natasha's clothing. It seemed odd that she hadn't called at all today to complain.

"Maria?" Phil asked as he had his phone quickly glued to his ear. "Did she just?"

Fury rubbed his temples before he started barking out the obvious. "Agent Romanoff is in labor. We need ta get the hell on over there before someone figures out she's there unprotected. One of SHIELDs best is in some damn hospital. You know as well as I do that, that information alone could compromise this entire organization. I suggest you all get your heads out your asses and drag Barton back to the states NOW!."


End file.
